dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waifu Free 4 All
Sketch-1541802517397.png|Emperor Dedede's original WWTN.png|ZackAttack's newer thumbnail Waifu_Free_For_All (1).jpg|Jioto's ultra thumbnail! Waifu_Free_For_All.png|Zack's Second attempt (great job man!) B75E0AF3-9F01-4FF2-A802-51F3D7A43F63.jpeg|Psychomaster35 2018-12-16 (1).png|GalactaK's Thumbnail (This is the Last One)|linktext=GalactaK's Thumbnail (This is the Last One) This is Humble's fourth DBX (I consider it a tournament all into one) Description Waifus. We all have 'em whether they are ninjas or aliens, they all have a big impact on our lives! The roster is huge, but it'll be worth to see your #1 feminine get into combat! Shantae vs RWBY vs DC Comics vs Fire Emblem vs Final Fantasy vs Kill La Kill vs Fairy Tail vs Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat vs Naruto vs Akame Ga Kill! vs Senran Kagura vs Marvel vs Super Mario Bros. vs Danganronpa vs Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dragon Ball Super vs Hyperdimension Neptunia vs Muramasa vs Sailor Moon vs Touhou! Who is your waifu? Shantae Yang Starfire Lucina Tifa Ryuko Lucy Cammy Mileena Hinata Leone Yuri Ino Murasaki Captain Marvel Daisy Ruby Mahiru Fiona 21 Blake Noire Momohime Kefla Sailor Moon Blaze Marisa Asuka Karin Don't care, just love waifus. Introduction Warning! The following content is a spoof of Toon Sandwich's Hero/Villian bowl videos! If you are yet to see these amazing animations, go check them out on YouTube! And since I don't know everyone here, can I get a rundown on their abilities? Go to my message wall if so. This will also take Universe a LONG time to make, so please be patient. And if your favorite waifu isn't the winner, please keep the salt too yourself cause waifus are NOT trash! And since this'll take fucking forever, if anyone wants to take part in the production, feel free to volunteer. Thank you, and enjoy! Humble: Plz consult with me if you want to help. No Rules! Just Bloodshed! DBX "Arise warrior, the battle is about to begin," an echoed voice spoke. Blake's temple's were in rough condition, but that was beyond '''her. The main questions are: where is she? Why is she naked? Who is this voice? "Huh?! What is this place?" was the fonest's first question to the sand-colored orb in the room. "You are chosen by the greatest fans in DBX Fanon to fight alongside other characters of fan-service," the ball replied. Blake slightly blushed at the fact people find her attractive, but yet again another misconception. Something truly important was where her friends are at the time. "Wuh, where are my clothes you perv?!' Blake cursed. The ball sighed in annoyance while giving her the huntress clothing. She walked on her way out of the structure, resembling more of a coliseum. She stepped into the light, with a crowd of millions of "fans" cheering at the area. The door next to her opened, with a woman in green with a little too much of her ass showing stepped out in the same confusion. "Is this Bison's organization?" Cammy wondered. The door on Blake's left lifted up revealing a teenager looking alot like Yang walked upon, looking a little woozy like she's drunk. "Aw man, Tatsumi's gonna be worried sick!" Leone exclaimed. Every other door opened, revealing other cuties in colorful clothing all also glaring at their competition. All the eyeballs gathered through a larger sphere, announcing it's news too all the waifus. "You have all shown up for this special occasion to prove who the queen of fan-service is, all set for combat to the death '''or not into battle," the voice said. "How many weapons can I take pictures of?" wondered Ruby. "Please don't let this affect my guild record!" complained Lucy. "Great, even MORE life fiber users Senketsu," Ryuko spoke to her trusty suit. But they all couldn't avoid the inevitable. "Fight!" the voice concluded. Fight Here we goooo! Fight 1: Android 21 vs Noire. (Done by Universe) 21 was first to make the move out of the combatants, bloodthirsty for new abilities to feed off of. She spotted a dark-looking princess and sensed great power leaking from her. She lunged at Noire, giggling like a psycho all the way over. Noire countered the Majin, and charge-shot the Android immediately. 21 recovered and simply back-flipped in the sky, having a great time as the calm princess soon unleashed Black Heart mode, charging up to kill the gummy creature. 21 coiled herself away to twirl the goddess back to the arena's pavement. The Black Heart lifted herself off the hard surface beginning to get desperate rather quickly. She used Lacy Dance, striking 21 in an inescapable combo leading to the Majin to become airborne. This was Noire's chance, for she gained enough on her special bar to release her Trump card: Infinite Slash. Her opponent was however nowhere to be seen the the eye, for as 21 teleported instantly behind the goddess to fire her chocolate beam. The Black Heart went plummeting into the wall, defeating her upon impact. "Awww! Finished so soon? I was having a bliss!" complained the deadly Android. KO, Noire down! 28 waifus remain! FIght 2: Asuka vs Ino (Done By Finnmcmissilecar) Asuka walks in the temple and sees the scroll. Asuka: I think I may follow the path and start seaching. ???: You won't disagree will you? Asuka: Halt who goes there! Asuka draws her weapon and points a shadow person. Ino: This scroll is for me. Now why don't we show the right to fight to the end. Asuka: Very well I can drag to a mere ninja like you. Asuka charges to Ino to slash two times she dodges left to right she punches Asuka and rolls to the ground she jumps. Asuka: I do not back down but I will put you down my transformation! Asuka pulls out the small scroll and tosses in the air. Ino: What's that!!! Asuka: .....Shinobi..... Ino: This is the granddaughter of the ninja? Ino throws the kunai ties with the explosive tag at Asuka. Ino: Take that! Asuka: Transformation!!!!! It explodes Asuka and smoke covers the whole places Ino sees her in the smoke the light flashes Asuka's clothes changes with a new outfit. Asuka: Nice try ninja but this is the end of your life. Ino: We'll see who's better! Asuka: Secret Ninja Arts! Hanzo-Style Full Bloom!!! Asuka pulls her swords dashes to slash Ino barrages and slams her swords down on the ground Ino flies high and slams into the wall. Asuka: You're no match for me tough guy. Asuka grabs the scroll and walks away. KO, Ino Down! 27 waifus remain! Fight 3: Yang Vs Blaze (Done By ToonLandia) (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAVZp0vW9PY) *Blaze Spindashes At Yang But Yang Dodges And Drop Kicks Her *Blaze Runs Around Yang Trying To Distract Her *Yang Confused Shoots Gun It Hits Blake It The Eye! Blake: OW! *Yang Xiao Long Tries To Rip off Her Arm! *Blaze Gets Out The SOL EMERALDS! *Blaze Turns Into Burning Blaze (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIZ9CxuBPN8) Burning Blaze: IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS! *Yang Turns On Her Sembalance Yang: WELL TIME TO DIE THEN! *Burning Blaze Strikes To Yang Four Times Missing The First 3 Hits *Yang Tackles Burning Blaze And Tries To Choke Her *Blaze Now ENRAGED! Kicks Her Ass...Literally *The Burning Blaze Form Runs Out Yang: OK NOW IT'S REALLY TIME TO END THIS! *Yang Kicks Her Ass SO HARD And If Split Into FIFTHS! KO, Blaze Down! 26 waifus remain! Fight 4: Starfire VS Marisa (Done by Psychomaster35) (Cue Demetori-Love Colored Master Spark ~ Final Sorcery, 0:00-0:25) Starfire is shown flying around watching the fights happen, as well as trying to look for a fight. Suddenly, she hears something behind her. ???:Hey, move and i’ll shoot! Starfire:Wha... She turns around as Marisa, on her broom, flys towards her. Marisa:I meant to say “Shoot and i’ll move...in a FLASH!” Eh, lets just fight anyways. (Song continues from 0:26-2:24) Marisa fires her piercing shots at Koriand’r, who counteracts by firing starbolts at the shots. Knowing this wouldnt help it, Marisa decides to do a spell card move. ~Comet:Blazing Star~ Marisa proceeds to ram right into Starfire at fast speeds as she gets sent flying around. Knowing she wants to get out of this, the Tamaranean proceeds to use her eye beams aiming right at the magicians eyes, blinding her, making her go out of control, and sending her and Starfire into the ground. Both get up and Starfire immediately decides to charge at the magician, who takes her broom and smacks the Tamaranean in the face with it, then doing several swings with the broom that end up in combos, and finally smashing the alien a few yards back. This gave Marisa the time to do another spell card move. ~Light Sign:Luminous Strike~ Marisa fires several bullets from her broom which attack the Tamaranean. Despite being heavily damaged, Starfire gets up and charges right into the magician, uppercutting her into the air then flying up towards her to kick her down then use her eye beams as the magician fell. As soon as she landed, the youkai hunter gets up and sees Starfire once again shooting starbolts, which she proceeded to counter with her bullets. As she counteracts and cancels them out, she gets to her broom and proceeds to fly up before doing another spell card move. ~Star Sign:Meteonic Shower~ She blasts several stars of bullet hell at Starfire, who sees this and tries to dodge them, but gets hit by a few of the bullets. She continues to dodge until the spell card had expired. Starfire:Dont underestimate me. I am stronger than I look! Marisa:Then try this! ~Magic Waste:Deep Ecological Bomb~ Marisa throws a bomb right at Starfire, which she tries to counter with her eye beams, but it explodes right in front of her making a big explosion. Marisa then thinks shes victorious and tries to fly off, but gets hit from behind by a starbolt, which came from Starfire as she came out of the smoke at fast speeds faster than how the book thief can react as she begins to blitz the magician with several punches and kicks that seem very overwhelming and finally, doing an Energy Strike, sending the magician back some dozens of meters, but she manages to regain herself. The Teen Titan member knew she had to try to end this as quickly as possible, so she fires her Omnidirectional blast sending a large explosion coming at Marisa. Suddenly, it begins to fade away in an instant just before it can even hit, turning it into blue score points. Truth was, Marisa had done a spell card move to cancel it out. Starfire:What!? ~Love Sign:Non-Directional Laser~ She begins to fire several lasers that go counter clockwise at Starfire, which she dodges with ease at first, but sees more addicional bullets coming at her which dodges, making this a hard multitasking for her. Unfortunately, that was a distraction as Marisa prepared a strong attack on her that would surely end Koriand’r. ~Love Sign:Master Spark~ The bullets from her previous move had disappeared as a giant Kamehameha-like laser is coming towards the alien. Starfire:I cant lose now! Immediately after, Starfire fires her Starblast at the Master Spark, and both attacks collide. A struggle begins to happen with the 2 lasers for quite a while as they push each other back. Eventually, one of the lasers began to overpower the other, heading right towards the soon-to-be-eliminated combatant as it overtakes her, slowly disintegrating her, as she could only say one more thing... Starfire:Im sorry, Robin! Forgive me! Starfire had eventually been fully disintegrated by the Master Spark, as nothing remained of the Teen Titan member. It was over. Marisa had defeated Starfire. (Cut Music) Marisa:Well that was a pointless encounter with a pointless person. However, this was not the end of this yet, as the magician flys off to look for a new combatant to face. KO, Starfire down! 25 waifus remain! Fight 5: Daisy VS Yuri (Done by Jackthomasmoore) Daisy Immediately kicked Yuri in the face 10 times. Yuri: Swiveling Leg! Daisy: Ouch! You made me mad! Yuri: Uh-oh! Daisy then immediately spitted out blood as the time when Yuri legged her in the face. Yuri: Time to finish this quickly! TRUE RISING DRAGON FIST!!! Daisy then Screamed by the time when Yuri unleashed her fist and by that, Yuri punched her through the face, killing the Princess of Sarasaland. KO, Daisy down! 24 waifus remain! Fight 6: Ruby vs Lucina (Done by TheBlackDragon4) Crescent Rose clashed with Flacion and ruby jumped out of the way of the next attack. Ruby turned her weapon into the sniper rifle and fire a round at Lucina, who rolled away and charged at the huntress. Ruby: Ahh! Ruby fired Crescent rose at the ground and launched herself above the attack. She turned it back to a scythe and dashed at Lucina who held up her sword and blocked the strike. The two parried for bit until Lucina was able to hit ruby on her leg. Ruby cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Lucina: Not bad. But you were clearly out matched. Ruby suddenly swept her legs and knocked the girl off her feet. Ruby stood up and activated her semblance. Ruby: You have no idea. Ruby started running a circle around Lucina, firing off charges occasionally. The first one hit her side and she fell back in pain. As the huntress fired more and more shots off, it became more difficult to block. Ruby then stopped, and shot a dust blast at her hand, disarming the warrior. Ruby then turned it into a scythe and rashed at Lucina, swung her weapon, and cut her in half. Ruby the stopped and swung Crescent Rose in a thousand directions, cutting the daughter of Chrom into unrecognizable pieces. K.O.! Lucina Down! 23 Waifu's remain! Fight 7: Cammy VS Tifa (Done by Psychomaster35) Winner The winner of this amazing waifu war is: TBA Next Time Joker Steals Your Heart On the Next DBX Category:HumbleDoggo Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Free For All Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Waifus Themed DBX Fights Category:The Great Waifu War Category:Waifu Wars Themed DBX Fights Category:ToonLandia Category:Jackthomasmoore Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:DBXs with Music Category:Magic Users